Start Lecturing Me
by MHC1987
Summary: Mr. Hathaway is facing a new professional challenge which surprises him at first, but would not surprise his friends and colleagues. This is a first FanFic for me, most of my recent writing has been on the dry theoretical side of life. Disclaimer: This work is strictly for fan purposes. The characters and plot are used without permission. I hope that this is fun for all.
1. Chapter 1 - Warrant Card and A Syllabus

"Hello, Dr. Hobson", it is good to see you." DI Hathaway proclaimed to one of his dearest friends and most respected colleagues. He stood up to greet her in the pub where they agreed to meet via text earlier in the day. She was back to work after a six month sabbatical in the South Pacific, all tanned and beautiful. She was also his best friend's wife, so he needed to keep his thoughts pure and chaste.

"James, it's Laura." She responded to his formal professional greeting while she turned off her smart phone and put it back in her bag.

After nodding to acknowledge to Laura that they were really on a first name basis, James asked by way of confirmation, "Robbie isn't with you or joining us later is he?"

"No he isn't, you said that you wanted to meet with me, alone, to ask about something of professional importance." Laura responded tentatively, wanting to balance her response between respect for James' request of her and her intrigue about James' request.

"Yes, I do.", James responded looking rather embarrassed and feeling uncertain of himself.

Laura got the impression she was going to have to jump start this conversation so she pressed James "So, what is it?"

Always the good copper, James started with the background information for the forensic scientist to better understand the situation. "Moody's higher ups are of the opinion that we need improved Town-Gown relations here. Since most of the students' knowledge of policing starts and stops with what they hear on the news or Twitter feed. It was felt by Chief Inspector Moody, that meeting the students on their territory to discuss policing issues might have a healing effect. Sort of bringing the police beat to the intellectual community. Moody knows of my academic background and asked me to…."

"To what James?" Laura prompted James to continue his story.

James was not certain how Laura would respond, so he spat out the words quickly "Moody asked me to develop and deliver a series of lectures at Oxford University focusing on police and society." James looked at Laura to get a quick read on what her response to his statement might be. Laura smiled broadly, she did not laugh, as James feared that she might and commented, "James you are perfect for that. Professor Hathaway!

While James was relieved, he did not want to give Laura an inaccurate impression. "Laura, I am not joining the faculty, just a guest lecturer in a few sociology classes." "Professor Hathaway!" Laura exclaimed once again, raising her glass to toast James and his new title. James may have blushed, but he was secretly pleased with the fact that Laura approved of him taking on this responsibility. James picked up the conversation again, "Laura, you've lectured to classes on numerous occasions haven't you?

"Yes, I have, at the undergraduate, graduate and at the doctoral level." Laura replied in a matter of fact manner. James looked at Laura and felt as if he was begging when he asked her, "Could you give me some insights into lecturing, creating course materials and whatever else I might need so that I don't embarrass the police department or myself?"

Laura looked at James with slight disbelief, "James, you attended Cambridge, that's not exactly an obscure and unheard of educational institution." James answered Laura's question, "No Cambridge is not obscure, though perhaps under-appreciated here in Oxford. Laura, I would value your input and any insights that you can share about lecturing in our, local academic community."

"Very well, but my expertise will require another beverage of choice, sir" Laura informed James, with a smile. "Madam, name your desire and I will deliver it to you." was James' enthusiastic response. After Laura named her beverage of choice, James went to get her one. He repeated the duty a few more times over the next couple of hours as Laura shared her expertise with James.

A few hours later when James delivered a very jovial and very inebriated Laura to her home, Robbie was pleased to see her come bounding through the front door of their home into his arms, giving him a very affectionate kiss. James had gently guided her to her front door, not wanting his mentor for professoring walking into her own home in a wavering pattern. Robbie asked James to come in, visit and have a drink while he held up and held on to his effervescent Laura. James declined and headed home, figuring enough alcohol had passed through his hands that evening. Though most of the alcohol he had passed along to a certain good doctor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lessons Learned

Robbie was finishing his first cup of coffee at breakfast, looking pensive after Laura had told him about James' new academic venture a few days previously, with James' permission. It was a good fit with James' skills and background. Robbie thought the whole idea was a good idea, unlike most ideas that were handed down from above Chief Inspector Moody's level. So often, Chief Inspector Moody got stuck between what he knew would be effective on the local level and what was dictated to him as being necessary from higher up.

Robbie could find himself getting enthusiastic about the program, thinking up certain places where he could help out by consulting on the project. Maybe he should call up Moody later in the morning and offer to help out James' efforts? Robbie stopped himself; no he would be treading on toes if he took that approach. He would offer to help James directly; he did not want to undermine James in any way. If James wanted his help, then they would go to Moody and see what he thought about Robbie working with James on the project.

Then there was Laura. His dear, beloved Laura could be fiercely protective of him and loved having him out of harm's way from things like bombs, even small ones. Laura could possibly go ballistic if she found out that he was helping James, if James even wanted his help. His little Laura packed quite a punch when she "thumped" him hard after that little bomb incident before they went to New Zealand. If he was going to even think about offering James some help with this academic project of his, he better discuss it with Laura first. Or she might thump him as well as James.

Laura watched Robbie for a moment, and thought he seemed to be percolating some intense thought processes. She offered him more coffee which he accepted. She asked Robbie, "Are we still meeting for lunch today?" He smiled and looked up to her from his customary seat at their breakfast table, answering a hearty "Yes, I would not miss it.", before she kissed him and left for work. They planned to meet up for lunch, if her schedule permitted.

Laura liked her Robbie in a casual shirt and jeans. The attire enhanced the warm, familiar and comfortable feeling of home that she always liked when they were together, or even when her thoughts just wondered towards him, which was often. Laura and Robbie were meeting at one of their favorite park benches by the river for lunch. He was bringing a picnic lunch for them to enjoy, but he was not dressed for a casual picnic when he came into view. Laura was surprised when she saw Robbie smartly attired in one of her favorite suits of his. He was wearing one of his blue ties that brought out his handsome blue eyes. He was also wearing that cologne of his that she loved. These details, combined with that disarming smile and gentle greeting kiss of his brightened her mid-day mood considerably and put a broad smile on her face. This all pleased Robbie, because he had something to ask Laura that might make her smile less broad. She might even shove him in that scenic river, without the benefit of a canoe, depending on how she felt about what he was going to propose.

Robbie kept one arm around Laura, leaving one hand free to partake of luncheon nourishment. He had kept it simple while preparing their lunch with sandwiches and a salad that he had made, just the way Laura liked it. It was a healthy but tasty combination.

As they finished up their lunch, Robbie offered to walk Laura back to the mortuary, which she thought was a bit unusual, but very sweet. It was not the most romantic of locations, but when you're a retired copper and your best girl in the world the head of the forensic lab, sometimes things get peculiar. While they walked slowly towards Laura's office, they held hands. Robbie had the now empty small cooler he had brought their lunch in, in his free hand. He loved Laura with all of his heart, and even soul, if he thought he had one. But he also loved being a copper and had been finding himself falling into boredom when Laura went back to work after their return from New Zealand. It was time to find out if he might be spending the night sleeping on James' sofa tonight.

"Laura, would you mind if I offered to help James out with his academic project?" Robbie asked her as they walked along. He figured he might as well be direct. Laura did not respond immediately. They were still holding hands, and walking. He was not getting thumped by her, yet. Laura had wondered if Robbie would want to return to work, in some manner. He had said nothing about it, so she started to hope he had started to enjoy the idea of being retired. She loved the idea of him being safe, at home, but if it did not make him happy, she knew it would eventually spill over into their relationship. They had experienced that before, and neither of them was happy at the point in their relationship.

Robbie stopped walking but kept holding her hand, in a gentle but firm manner. Laura stopped, too. Robbie was looking down, not at Laura. She reached up with her spare hand and gently guided his chin upwards so that his eyes would meet hers. Laura chose her words gently; she did not want to be angry with him. He was asking her permission to do something he loved.

"Robbie, you are not a puppy that I can keep on a leash and safely confined to our home or yard. No matter how dearly I wish that I could. It's not a control issue, it's that day, that bomb, it scared me, it ripped out my heart, even though you were alright." Laura was looking at Robbie in a serious manner, no trace of her lovely smile crossed Robbie's line of vision. Yet, she did not seem angry with him. She continued, while he listened to what she had to say.

"You are asking me permission to do something that you love – to be a copper, again, in some manner. Before you broad-sided me and did not tell me you were going to be working again after Innocent asked you to help James and Lizzie become a better team. That hurt me. You did not think enough of me to even mention it to me, to me, before you went and did it?" Robbie could see that Laura was getting angry, remembering his lack of communication and taking a unilateral action, after they had become a couple and were sharing their lives and home. Robbie decided that it was best to remain silent and let Laura state the rest of her case.

Robbie and Laura were still holding each other's hand; it was a connection between them that helped keep them together, while they discussed events that almost severed their relationship.

"Robbie, I want you to be happy. And you are asking me and discussing this openly with me." Laura closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She looked down at how comfortably their hands fit together. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Yes, Robbie, talk to James about it, if you want to. But promise me to stay safe, my heart is in your hands, as is my happiness. Please remember that. No bombs, promise?" She tried to laugh and smile a bit, but she was scared for his safety and the love of her life when she did.

Robbie put down the container that had held their lunch, and he put his hands on Laura's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He then stepped back a bit, still keeping his hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes telling her, "I promise you to stay as safe as I can. And thank you for allowing me to pursue this with James. It probably won't come to anything, anyway. James is all grown up and probably doesn't need a retired copper who never went to "uni" to give him advice. Thank you, Laura."

Robbie continued to escort his Laura to her forensics offices and labs. Then Robbie decided to go and find out if James was available to discuss a few ideas he had about a certain special project that James was working on.


	3. Chapter 3 - Investigating the Facts

Robbie had headed towards the building that housed the office he used to share with James and Lizzie. He wanted to say hello to them both, but he also wanted to ask James if he needed help with the police part of the academic workshops that he would be teaching. Robbie's first inclination was to just show up and present himself at the door and see what happened, but he stopped himself. Was interjecting himself into the academic workshop thing just a desperate act to feel needed and justify his own existence? Why couldn't he just enjoy boring the world with the wonder and brilliance of his grand children? Why didn't he just fade away and go play golf? What was wrong with him Robbie wondered about himself?

Suddenly discouraged and questioning his motives, Robbie turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction of the building that had housed his office that he shared with James and Lizzie. Robbie knew that he wanted to be a part of James' project, but did James, Lizzie or Moody want him to be a part of it? Robbie had spent years of silent desperation, not letting Laura know how much he admired and adored her. When he finally said and did something to let Laura understand his sentiments, she responded in the most wonderful way the fulfilled his heart's desire. That taught him, you do have to speak up in this world, or no one is apt to hear you. But he also learned that how you speak up matters, too.

Robbie saw a park bench and took a seat. He looked at the scenery around him. It was a calm day with a beautiful clear blue sky, lush green trees and a gentle breeze. After pulling out his smart phone, he texted James to say hello and to congratulate him on the police and society lectures that he would be doing. He also asked James if he could use his help in developing the programming for the lectures in any manner. Robbie thought it prudent to let James know that he'd cleared it with Laura, first.

After Laura got back to her office from lunch, she texted James to let him know that his former mentor was headed his way to see him, in person. James had been waiting for Robbie to show up, after he got his visitor's clearance at the front desk at security/reception. Twenty minutes had elapsed and still no Robbie. James let Lizzie, who was seated at her desk, know that he was expecting Robbie and went to look for him. James had started to text Laura to ask her, where Robbie was, when he noted that Robbie had sent him a rather formal text asking if they meet up. James was confused between Laura's and Robbie's texts, and proceeded to inform Robbie via text that he "certainly did want to speak with you, in person, and the sooner the better."

Robbie was enjoying the peaceful vista of Oxford, from his park bench. Oxford was a place Val and Morse had loved, and that he came to call home. Laura's home was here, and Robbie's home was where ever she was. Maybe he should just put policing behind him and find hobbies not related to canoe building to keep himself busy and out of other peoples' way. Then Robbie read James' incoming text, and he immediately felt back on track, possibly even needed and wanted in the universe that was Oxford.

In the short time that it took Robbie to once again head towards the building where he had shared an office with James and Lizzie, James had requested and gotten an impromptu meeting with Moody. James asked Moody if it would be permissible to "explore the options of having Robbie Lewis assist, as needed, with the development of the police and society workshops?" Moody thought about it for a minute, and agreed that James should check with Robbie to see if he had the time to help them out. James was then to report back to Moody the results of his consultation with Robbie, and they would proceed accordingly.

Robbie had arrived at the security/reception desk. There was a new officer on duty, who did not know Robbie Lewis, or even his name. Robbie waited patiently while DI Hathaway was contacted. James was already headed out to the front desk, after having spoken with Moody, to see if Robbie had arrived. James smiled broadly to greet Robbie, and Robbie stood up to shake his hand. While Robbie put on his temporary visitor's pass, James noticed that Robbie was carrying a container that looked like one would transport a picnic lunch in it. James suggested that Robbie give him the container to take to his office, so they could go for a walk and discuss things, and James could have a cigarette, if he chose.

From the first time he'd met Robert Lewis, James was intrigued by the man. The day he picked Robbie up at the airport after he returned from BVI, he immediately saw that the man was not as others saw him. James had been told that Robbie had once been a sharp, tenacious DI who turned to drink after his wife's death and that he was now a useless, pathetic drunk, end of story. When James had to pull Robbie to safety after he was nearly run over by a very solid vintage red Jaguar as they were leaving the airport, James started to think the description that he'd been given of Robbie was true. But his perspective of the man was about to change completely.

When Robbie asked James to take him to a cemetery, James was frustrated. Then James noted that Robbie's first visit back home was to his wife's grave, and he even had transported her favorite flowers, orchids, from BVI, to leave at her grave. James was confused; this was not the man that had been described to him. Later when they got to the sleep lab where a new case was being assessed, Dr. Hobson paid a great deal of attention to this Robbie person, after he had been absent for two years. James did not know Dr. Hobson well at that point, but he knew her by reputation and she did not put up with fools, idiots or anyone that she did not want to, for very long. Yet, Dr. Hobson seemed to regard Robbie very favorably.

As the new case developed and James spent what he thought would only be a few days with Robbie, he began to admire him. He had a great many questions about the man, but he still admired most of what he had seen about Robbie. James went on to spend a great deal of time with Robbie, and learned more about him. James came to understand the qualities that Dr. Hobson had seen in him, and he was pleased that he had been mentored and befriended by Robbie.

As James and Robbie walked around outside, in the beautiful afternoon air of the college town, James puffed on a cigarette and Robbie listened to what James had to say about the project that we was hoping to help James out with. The strong professional rapport and respect, and the enduring friendship that had evolved between the two men, made it easy for them to pick up a conversation cold even after not speaking to each other in person for some time. James explained to Robbie "I've cleared your helping us out with this project with Moody. What we need to discuss is how you want to help out? Do you want to work with Lizzie while I work on and compile the material for the presentations? Do you want to identify a half dozen or so appropriate historical cases to use as case studies for the classes? What role do you want to play in this project and when can you start?" was where James stopped talking. James stopped walking, as did Robbie. Robbie realized that this was what he wanted, and that it was also what James seemed to want. Even Moody seemed to have some level of agreement that Robbie should be involved in this.

"James, how about if we start today?" Show me what you've developed so far, and I can then think about how I can help you add to it."

When Laura went looking for James, just to see if he had happened to have the chance to meet up with Robbie, she was initially amazed, but then realized she should not have been. As she entered James and Lizzie's office, there was Robbie with his suit jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow and leaning over Lizzie's shoulder to look at something that they were discussing on her computer screen. Lizzie and Robbie were too engrossed to notice Dr. Hobson's presence, but James smiled broadly at Laura when their eyes met.

Laura walked into the office and placed her hand gently on Robbie's shoulder. He was immediately aware of her presence and started to apologize for not noticing her standing there sooner. James and Laura both laughed at this, and Laura assured Robbie it was fine, she realized that he was busy working with Lizzie. As Robbie and Laura headed out of the office to go home, Robbie grabbed his suit jacket and James handed him the lunch container. Robbie noted to Laura that he needed to exit out the front door, by the reception/security area to return the temporary visitor's pass. Meanwhile, James made a call to Moody about getting a new Warrant Card for DI Robert Lewis.


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends and Family

"What have I just done?" James wondered to himself leaving the office. He left after Lizzie had. She left soon after Laura and Robbie had gone home. He was grateful to have a good mentor and friend like Robbie Lewis. His life had been lacking in close, trustworthy friends who did not run when events in life took twists and turns. Laura had also become a good friend, which could mean losing two highly valued friends if this lecture series turned to mush, or something even less desirable. He had his doubts but found that he could not say no to Moody. James was not certain that Moody would have let him say no to taking on this project. This was important to Moody and the entire force. The people to whom Moody reported were very interested in their ideas and edicts being carried out. Moody was then tasked with executing the project. Moody in turn, turned to James to become project manager of this project.

The pace of investigations these days was rapid, which was good or bad, depending on one's perspective. For a supposed quiet college town, this town kept its coppers busy. Robbie would be invaluable in helping to keep things on track. James wanted Robbie to assist with pulling together the information for the lectures, or to be actively investigating cases, as needed. He and Robbie had discussed that, and Robbie was fine with it. Robbie had said to James "Lizzie needs to be involved in deciding my role in this. She is your Sergeant and I will be working with both of you, so she has to be kept informed of who is doing what, when, where how and why." James agreed completely. Lizzie thought that Robbie brought good humor and good insights into the work dynamic. She also believed that her boss, James, might be more relaxed when Robbie was around, these days. Robbie's presence simply made life better at work.

After he had left his pursuit of a religious vocation, James' father had been particularly harsh in his criticism of him. His father thought he was a failure to pursue a religious vocation to begin with. When James returned home to explain himself to his family about not furthering his studies towards a religious vocation, there was harsher condemnation from his father. His mother was a bit less harsh, but still highly critical. His sister Nell had been relatively supportive, but she was caught in the middle of their parents' opinions of James.

When James had his doubts about continuing to be a copper, Robbie had been supportive. Robbie stated his view that he thought James made a very good copper, on his own, even without Robbie. However, Robbie did not abandon him as a friend, even if they ceased being colleagues. James was grateful to Robbie for that moral support and on-going friendship. James was not accustomed to that type of support from his own family.

As Robbie and Laura departed the airport for New Zealand the day James dropped them off, he was not sure what to think or feel. James dropped them off as an act of friendship. Those two people had transcended colleagueship and become his dearest friends.

James drove around a while, aimlessly, after Robbie and Laura flew off to New Zealand. He was now DI and Lizzie had stayed on as his Sergeant. Thanks to Robbie's coaching, Laura's soothing influence on Lizzie and then Chief Inspector Innocent's strong recommendation to Lizzie to give working with James another try; it had worked.

While James could not officially marry people since he had never been ordained, James wanted to see Robbie and Laura have a good solid relationship. When he urged Robbie to go with Laura to New Zealand to keep their relationship strong and intact, James was fearful that he'd overstepped the line with Robbie. But Robbie had understood James' intention, to help rather than hurt, and Robbie was grateful for James' nudging to go with Laura. Robbie and Laura were dear friends, and James considered them family, to him. He also found inspiration and hope in their evolving relationship. He secretly enjoyed observing them kiss, hug, hold hands or tease one another. Not out of a voyeuristic sense, but as a symbol of hope and sincere love, in a world that needed it. He thought that Robbie and Laura were cute together.

James was not abandoned by his good friends while they were in New Zealand. There were texts, e-mails, on-line chats and photographs back and forth to keep them connected. At first James was surprised, and thought maybe Robbie and Laura were not having a good trip. Then he realized they were having the time of their lives, and wanted to share it with him in a positive manner. James was touched and encouraged by their including him as part of an extended Lewis-Hobson household. So while Robbie and Laura were in New Zealand and James was back in Oxford, they became closer as friends than they had been as colleagues. By way of association, Lizzie had experienced a similar shift in relationship with them. James would share news of Robbie and Laura with her, and she in turn would share news with them via James, and later more directly. Her friendship grew with Robbie and Laura, and she and James became more of an instinctive investigative team.

Now James was hoping that Robbie could work seamlessly with him and Lizzie, without upsetting Laura too much. Laura seemed to be accepting of Robbie being back in a consulting role. James was not expecting Robbie to take orders from him. He wanted them to be on the same level. They respected and trusted one another enough to be able to give and take constructive criticism without too much bruising of ego or hurt feelings. At least James hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5 - Reason and Regalia

Robbie and James were sitting in Laura's garden. It was really Robbie and Laura's garden, but Robbie saw it as hers. It was peaceful, tranquil and beautiful there, most of the time, like Laura. At the moment Robbie was looking at James' photograph on a biographical listing of faculty for the rapidly approaching academic semester via smart phone. "You look very regal, and authoritative. " Robbie was trying to reassure a slightly unsettled James about his photograph in academic regalia. James was getting cold feet. Robbie figured that if the lad did ever get married, he might have to have Laura slip him something to imbibe to get him to the ceremony on time based on his reaction to this.

"James, come on, we've dealt with students, professors and academic administrators at all levels for years. You know how seriously they can take this pomp and circumstance stuff. It's tradition. Gives them a chance to dress up in fancy clothes and feel important once in a while." Robbie was getting worried by James' silence. The lad was taking this part of it all too seriously. James said nothing, seeming to focus on his most recent cigarette. "Look James, if you keep smoking like this, I may have to call the fire brigade!" James did not laugh, or even crack a smile. Robbie was frustrated he wanted to get James out of his depressive mood.

"You want to talk about academic regalia on parade. I remember a time when I was still a humble, mild mannered sergeant. Morse and I were watching a procession, honoring an opera singer that Morse was infatuated with, who had come to grace Oxford with her presence. She ended up getting shot during the procession. We ended up knee deep in students, dons, deans and whatever other types of academic species there were around."

At least James was looking at Robbie now, so Robbie knew he was not completely transfixed in an emotional stupor. "Yes, but Morse went to Oxford, I went to Cambridge." James noted to Robbie. Robbie replied, "And I did not attend either and I have been able to survive in this academic paradise for more than a few years. James you have nothing to worry about." James put out his most recent cigarette and hung his head a bit, telling Robbie, "It's your innate charm that wins everyone in this town over, so that they tell the truth the minute you walk in the room, and the case is solved." James started to smile. Robbie felt better that James was at least smiling a bit. "That's a load of rubbish and you know it. After that, I need a drink." Robbie headed in from the garden toward the kitchen, with James following closely.

James suggested that maybe they should go to Morse's favorite pub out of tribute to Robbie's late mentor, asking Robbie "What was Morse's favorite pub?" Robbie replied, "Any of them that was open and near where ever we might be at the time. Besides, Laura and I have a respectable supply on hand. You can select what you want, and I won't have to pay for it, since I already did."

James and Robbie had been spending the earlier part of the afternoon reviewing their cases together for suitable subject matter for the course. Robbie reached back into his considerable memory based reservoir of cases he was on with Morse. There were so many cases, but there was the concern that using real case studies from anywhere near the hallowed halls of this college town could get them on the lovely Laura's appointment list for examination. And that was not something either of them wanted.

Suddenly, Robbie heard Laura come through to the garden from the front door, looking for him. James noticed that a smile brightened Robbie's face when he registered that his beloved Laura was near. She knew that James was around. She had seen his car when she came in the front door. She felt completely comfortable giving Robbie a light kiss, which he always returned, in front of James. James was part of the family, and knew most of their ups and downs as a couple.

Laura stopped and looked at the pair of men, colleagues and friends, and quite a pair they were. "So are you boys solving the problems of the world or merely Oxford, you both have such serious looks on your faces." She hesitated, saw what Robbie had on the table, and continued " And look at this, a lined note pad and pencil, how very old school. They have these digital things called tablets and even laptops Robbie that work just fine. Save a tree." Laura teased and smiled, heading toward the kitchen. "This is a tablet." Robbie noted to Laura in jest, as he held up the line ruled paper note pad for her to see. Laura shook her head, smiled and went to the kitchen to get the boys a healthy meal. Laura considered herself to be a thoroughly modern woman, but still enjoyed engaging in culinary efforts, if it meant helping to keep Robbie healthy.

Laura invited James to stay for the evening meal, which he did. During their feast, none of them spoke of work. Instead James discussed that he was playing with a band again, and wondered if they might like to come, he could get them tickets. Laura mentioned an up-coming concert that she was practicing for and offered to get James tickets. She gave Robbie a firm look, "Robbie, you will be attending my concert, won't you?" Robbie smiled and responded that he would or feared he might "Find himself outside in the garden, without even a canoe to sleep in."

During the meal, Robbie had an idea. Not one that was necessarily ideal, but still an approach that might work for the course. After the men helped Laura wash and put away the dishes, they continued their discussion of what might loosely be termed a curriculum for the course. Again, Robbie noted that James was dragging his feet on this and reminded James they were in it now, and had to produce. Moody was depending on them. James agreed noting "Glad to produce, but what are we to use for material if we have to fear treading upon any toes?" Robbie responded that he had two cases in mind that did not really involve academic types, but he had another idea, too.

The gentlemen took their discussion into the living room since Laura was in her home office in an on-line chat with her family in New Zealand. James yawned after settling into a more comfortable chair in the Lewis-Hobson livingroom. Robbie sat in another chair near-by. "As I have said before, if we arrested every odd ball in Oxford there would be a teaching crisis." Robbie noted with a laugh. "James, how about if we start the course with a tour of the police station. We might even be able to include the pathology lab. I know someone who works there." Robbie said to James with an exaggerated wink. "I know someone who works in the pathology lab, too. " James noted jokingly, making reference to Laura, who was the head of the pathology department.

"I like your idea Robbie. One class taken care of and how many more to go?" James asked of Robbie. Robbie understood three things from James' tone of voice and demeanor. First James was frustrated, as well as being tired and James had a little too much to drink." Robbie suggested that they "Leave the discussion rest for the evening" as well as suggesting that James have some coffee or tea. James agreed and headed to the kitchen to help himself. since he knew where everything was. Meanwhile, Robbie went to speak with Laura about inviting James to stay in their guestroom over night. It was late and James needed to sleep off his frustration and alcohol consumption. Laura agreed, their guestroom was always at the ready. James had made use of it on many occasions for a variety of reasons.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Story-Yours, Mine, Ours

Lizzie was astutely working at her computer, when she heard something that she did not ever remember hearing from her DI before, "Lizze, would you mind leaving the office, there is something that DI Lewis and I need to discuss." If she was surprised, Robbie was shocked, hurt and getting angrier by the minute.

Robbie quickly jumped in, "James, there is no need for Lizzie to leave the office. I meant what I said about using the Simon Munkford case as one of our case studies for the class." Lizzie was confused, looking from James to Robbie and back, trying to decide what to do. She tried to be disarming and said to both her DI's "I don't mind, it's OK. I have some work to go do in the evidence room anyway." James was clearly angry at something, Robbie was frustrated and embarrassed, at least that's how Lizzie thought the situation was. Robbie said "Go ahead, Lizzie, take care of what you need to in the evidence room. Give us a few minutes to figure this out. Thanks Lizzie" Robbie said in an apologetic sounding tone.

Lizzie shook her head to affirm that she was going and shut the door behind her so the two DI's could yell at each other in some degree of privacy.

 _Silence_. The two DI's sat in silence, each waiting for the other to start talking, not sure if the other would come out of the gates angry or in what mood they would re-open the conversation. James started. "It's just that, the case has such importance or meaning, however you want to term it. I don't want to see old wounds opened, for any of us concerned." James had been looking out into space, but looked up directly at Robbie as he concluded his statement. Then James looked down at the floor, his shoes, the desk – anywhere but at Robbie who had suffered so much in events related to that case.

Robbie understood, deep down, what James was alluding to, and he was grateful. Robbie was touched that this other DI, who had shared the case with him, who had made the discovery, and connections that solved the case of Val, his first wife's death, was trying to protect him at some level.

"James, I think I understand why you were shocked, surprised or whatever when I suggested using the Munkford case as a case study. Of course we'll change the names, but it's a good case study. It involves me mainly, and no one else is around to object to using any of the information related to the case. I thought it had merit because it shows good policing involving the MET, Canadian authorities and the tenacious and insightful efforts of one Sergeant James Hathaway. "Robbie managed a weak, but friendly smile as he concluded his statement. James swallowed hard, and asked "Would you want me to give the lecture on this case, or would you want to do it?" Have you talked this over with Laura?"

"Why would I talk this over with Laura, it's not her lecture?" Robbie asked of James.

"No but you are Laura's significant other, and she knows what you went through all of those years after Val's death and…" James' sentence trailed off. He knew what he wanted to say to Robbie, but he was not quite certain how to say it.

Robbie understood James' line of inquiry and thinking. At one time he would have been quite defensive and taken his newly acquired Warrant Care and tossed it on James' desk saying something like "If you don't want my help, then you can keep this." Robbie knew James was concerned that old, severe and deep wounds that nearly drove him to the brink of existence would be opened up, and might hurt Robbie again if this case was discussed. James had seen some of what Robbie endured related to Val's death. James' friendship and humanity also helped Robbie to find healing and a helping hand back to a more solid emotional and professional footing, and on to a new life. It was a new perspective on life that helped to move Robbie forward beyond Val's death. Laura had a great deal to do with it, but so did James. James' efforts related to getting Robbie and Laura together may have been in the background, were usually subtle, but they were still very important to helping Robbie find a new and fulfilling life after such sorrow and a prolonged bereavement after Val's untimely death.

Robbie did not toss his newly acquire Warrant Card on James' desk or even at James. Instead he walked over to James where he sat at his desk and put his hand gently on the other DI's shoulder saying, "James it's OK. I can handle this. You and I were quite close to the case, since it was our case. How about if we ask Lizzie if she'd like to take a crack at presenting the case to the class? You and I can write up the case study, change the names and anything else that seems appropriate to expunge, leaving the substance of the case intact for her to present to the class." Robbie took his hand off of James' shoulder, but he'd made his point to James. That he was at peace with the case and with James over the Munkford case, and its emotional associations for him. From Robbie's perspective, this was part of the healing process.

Robbie walked back to his desk, and while still standing, turned to look at James for his reply to Robbie's suggestions. James seemed a bit misty eyed which surprised Robbie. Robbie did not want to embarrass James. But this case still got to James. James was pleased that he could help solve the case of Val's death and catch the perpetrator as a gift of personal friendship and professional respect for Robbie. Robbie had felt not just the loss of his first wife, but he as a copper was not able to give Val justice by finding and bringing the perpetrator to justice. Robbie felt like a failed officer of the law, a failed husband and a failed father to his now motherless children. It ground into Robbie's soul. Even though Robbie claimed to not have a soul, James found Robbie's pain on the matter palpable. Perhaps it was the failed priest in him, but James had wanted to be able to provide some type of soothing absolution for Robbie in this matter. He did, but even by doing so, James had feared that he had caused Robbie further pain. For this reason James hated to even think about the case. James was off into his cerebral realm of the spiritual, when Robbie called his name "James, so what do you think? Should we ask Lizzie if she wants to have a go at presenting the Munkford case to the class?" James replied to Robbie, "Yes, we should."

Robbie smiled, deciding that James was alright after where ever his thoughts had taken him. Robbie sat down and tried to focus on some work, giving James some quiet time to wrap up whatever thoughts had been giving the other DI a more somber demeanor than usual.

Lizzie eventually knocked on the door to the office. Both DI's in the office replied "Come in." As Lizzie came in and sat at her desk quietly, Robbie looked at James and he nodded towards Robbie, silently giving him his approval to be the one to break the news to Lizzie.

Robbie spoke in cheerful manner "Lizzie, how would you like to present a case study to the class? It's something that Clever Clogs, gesturing towards James, figured out. It's a case we worked on together. We'll help you develop the case study, all you have to do is present it to the class."

Lizzie was a bit concerned at first at Robbie's suggestion. But she jumped at the chance to do something new and interesting, with the support of both of her DI's.


	7. Chapter 7 - No Selfies, Please

The tour of the police station was fairly good. Robbie stayed out of the way and observed from afar, playing the role of sheep dog to shepherd the scholars through the wilds of the world of police business. James and Lizzie led the group, all at once guiding the group, holding doors for them as they passed through the various parts of the station and answering questions. James and Lizzie had both asked the students to not take selfies, which they figured had antagonized and alienate all the students in the class. Further, James and Lizzie requested that the students "not post photos of their trip to the police station on social media out of an abundance of caution for security reasons." They would have the IT department cross check known accounts of the students for any unauthorized postings of information or photos of the trip to the police station. They had made certain that this was written into the release for the "field trip". This had been Robbie's idea. James was always amazed that Robbie, who seemed like a mild mannered Luddite, truly did have a good grasp of technology; he just did not choose to show it much.

Thinking to himself, Robbie mused that once upon a time, a field trip to natural history museum or a fine arts museum was a great thing. Now a field trip had to have social relevance. But was it really education, he wondered. That made Robbie decide to check with his daughter about the places of interest she took his grand-son. Robbie was going to suggest several, and if she did not take his grand-son to the various place he would suggest, he would.

One of the students seemed to trip and fall into James' body, to prevent themselves from falling on the floor. Robbie noticed that this happened twice. The same student had been asking questions about how hard was it to be married and have kids as a police officer. James seemed to get a bit flustered by this, so he called on Robbie to answer the question, since he was the only one of the three of them who had been married and had kids while being a police officer. He told the students that" it was hard, and do not let the modern utopian notion of work-life balance make you think its any better now. The pragmatic answer is that it is not better. "

A couple of the students believed that it was their role to inform the police staff members that they were being guided by, that the police staff would be much more efficient If they made better use of technology. One of the students making such a declaration seemed to be doing so to hear themselves speak and as a proclamation of their own brilliance. James decided that he had had enough of this attitudinal display and informed the student that they did make use of a large variety of technologically advanced tools that were not a part of this tour. The student seemed to be quieted, at least for the short term. James was wondering if he would be able to get through the course without being inspired to get a set of voodoo dolls to help manage the students in the class. He was not certain that the practice worked, but he might have to resort to creative approaches to manage this group.


	8. Chapter 8 - Student Engagement

After touring the police station, the parade of scholars and James, Lizzie and Robbie, proceeded to the forensics lab. Given the head of the pathology lab's close acquaintance with a certain DI Lewis, getting Dr. Hobson to open her area for the tour was not difficult. But the three police officers of the group knew that there better not be any shenanigans on the part of the students. Or Dr. Hobson might let the offending student(s) chill out in one of the refrigerated compartments that normally housed those passing through the department as quiet and uncomplaining guests.

Robbie held back, this was not his show. But he did want to watch that cute little blonde in the scrubs for a while. He loved her and loved watching her in action, even when they were at work and she was in scrubs. The group of students was being led by James and Lizzie. James introduced Dr. Hobson in his most serious manner. Laura had made the area where the students would be visiting safe and free of any trace of her department's usual visitors. Laura briefly covered the various steps of the forensic examination process, going light on the gory details. The students were fascinated by the various tools and research lab equipment. However, Dr. Hobson was not having any of the students getting the wrong impression. She made it quite clear that "The forensics process is merely one part of the broader investigative process. Good policing is at the root of assessing and solving the cases that we handle. The DIs and Sergeants on our team work hard and in cooperation with the forensic department as well as other law enforcement departments to get the cases solved and to ensure public safety. "

Just then, a team brought in a gurney with a "guest" for the forensics department who was quiet and still as they should be, on the gurney. The students were suddenly not quiet or still. A few whipped out their smartphones, they just had to have a photo of this. A few other students recoiled at the site of a non-living person in their presence, even though the non-living entity was well sealed in an official covering. One student pushed another student hard enough that they almost fell on to the gurney, on top of the "guest". Another student fainted, and it was a real fainting.

James went to address the student who had pushed their classmate into the gurney while Lizzie went around and collected the smartphones from the students whom they had seen taking photos of the incident. Robbie quickly attended to the student who had fainted, after James had tossed him the smelling salts that he always carried for such instances. Meanwhile Dr. Hobson very professionally directed the team that had unwittingly conveyed the non-living person on the gurney into the area where the students were, to please relocate the gurney immediately.

It all happened quickly and it was all cleared up quickly. James and Lizzie made note of the students who had misbehaved as well as the ones who had been good during the situation. Robbie kept an eye on Laura in the event she went ballistic on James, Lizzie or any of the students. Robbie had decided he would step in and let her yell at him, if she needed to vent then and there, he could deal with that.

James, Lizzie and Robbie moved to quickly get the students out of the forensics lab and into a room up the hall that was often used to give Post Mortem reports. It seemed appropriate. Professor Hathaway, informed the class that while he realized it was an exciting day for the students and they were in a new and interesting environment, he expected them to maintain decorum and remember that they were "scholars not street gang members. Please act accordingly". Professor Hathaway then reminded the class that they had a five page paper due the following week. The students were to choose three aspects of the tour that were most interesting to them. This was not to be merely an opinion paper, but they were also to select five peer reviewed articles to provide authoritative sources that would either support or offer contrasting views of what the students asserted in their papers. The papers were to be submitted on-line, through the course room shell for the class, prior to the start of the next class and proper formatting was expected. James relished saying "Class dismissed."

As the class departed for the week, James looked around, feeling a bit disoriented. He wanted to go to a pub with Robbie, Lizzie and maybe Laura. Laura might just want to run him through with one of her favorite and sharpest scalpels after what just happened. And James was almost willing to let her, given the level of remorse he felt over the whole incident. James just wanted to forget today, period.

Dr. Hobson was in her office. She was shaking. It started out as shaking from anger over the display of foolishness in her forensic lab. But the shaking grew into a fit of laugher, after Robbie came into her office, shut the door and they reflected on the "Keystone Cops" version of the tour of the forensics lab.

James and Lizzie were still in the room where Post Mortem reports were often presented. James was pacing, deciding what to do next. Apologize to Laura for the behavior of the students? Yes. Have a cigarette? Yes. Go to the pub? Yes. Lizzie remained silent, not sure if speaking to James was a good idea at the moment. However, Lizzie did not just want to walk away, leaving him alone, after all that had just happened.

Eventually, James asked Lizzie to help him restore the forensics lab to order, if that was needed. They both went back to the forensics lab, and everything was back to its clinical orderliness. Robbie was at the door of Laura's office, when James reluctantly walked up to the office. James looked gravely serious. Apologizing to Laura was one thing. But now, after this incident, he had to apologize to Dr. Hobson, in front of Robbie and Lizzie.

Dr. Hobson was smiling, which seemed strange to James. Maybe she had already decided on how she would end his life and dispose of his body. As James moved to enter Laura's office, Robbie moved aside to let him in and Laura motioned for him to come in. Lizzie stood beside Robbie, at the door to Laura's office. Both of them wanted to hear what James had to say to Laura, and to hear Laura's response.

James did not sit down, neither did Laura. James started "Dr. Hobson, Laura I am so sorry. I never expected this level of recklessness from the class. If I had, I would never have brought the class her for a tour. I'm sorry." James nodded his head as if to reinforce his apology and then stood very still, waiting for Laura's response. Laura just let it out "James that was not the most impressive exhibition of scholarly behavior that I have ever seen. However, it was surely one of the more humorous. James, no real damage was done. Temporary bruised egos that will mend. The students will get over it and they will most likely not forget today's class any time soon." Robbie added, "There is one problem, though." James asked him "What's that?" Robbie smiled and responded "The students will expect even better entertainment and "student engagement" next class." They all laughed, enjoying a moment of friendly banter after a period of "unforeseen operational incident".

Robbie spoke to Lizzie and James "Laura and I were debating about the pub or our place. Want to make it an evening? Lizzie, can Tony join you at our place? James, want to see if Nell can come over? Don't worry I am not cooking!" James added "Well, we'll have our pathologist on stand-by if you do cook Robbie. It would be natural causes, death by creations by Chef Robbie!" They all laughed and Robbie was fine being the focus of the humor at his expense. It was a privilege of friendship with this group of people.


	9. Chapter 9 - Questioning Authority

Professor Hathaway was rather surprised at the level of originality of the students in the class as demonstrated by the assignment submissions for the second week of classes. The level at which they expressed themselves he believed to be revealing. Most of the students in the class seemed guided by what the news said about police and policing. That was as deep a level of inquiry and discussion that most of the students in the class pursued in their papers. A few of the students reflected upon the times that police had helped to mediate or otherwise address issues related to family or friends. A few went for the overly sensationalized stories of alleged police brutality that seemed to emanate from abroad, with fair regularity. While some of it was regrettably true, much of it was sensationalized headline grabbing inaccurate editorializing passed off as fact based journalism.

As the third and fourth weeks of the semester arrived, the class lectures and subsequent discussions turned to the carefully selected and written case studies that James and Robbie had selected from their joint case work over their careers. The Mumford case was renamed the "Ford" case for the sake of anonymity of those associated with the case. Lizzie had rehearsed presenting the case studies to the lunchroom staff, to Dr. Hobson during lunch break, to James and Robbie, to her husband Tony as well as to herself in the mirror. She was ready and her hard work was very evident in class. She presented and spoke with authority. A few students asked questions relevant to the Mumford case, such as the difference between a man slaughter charge and murder charge. After the general questions from the students, one student chose to challenge the validity of what Lizzie had just lectured on. The student suggested that it was a made up, hypothetical case study. Lizzie was frustrated and angry that she and by proxy, her DI's, were being questioned by a student in this manner. Lizzie knew that both of her DI's were closely associated with the case. Professor Hathaway was very pleased that his Sergeant had done so well with the presentation and handling the subject matter. She knew that the case was very real, and that the case had directly involved Robbie and James in very personal ways. Hathaway wanted to jump up from his observation post in the back of the classroom and run to the lectern to help defend his Sergeant and the truth of the case study that was being questioned, but he waited. He knew that Lizzie could hold her ground with a variety of the criminal element, and she'd already had to stand firm with a variety of academic personalities in this college town. But he wanted to see her hold her own with this group. His experience with attending Cambridge had provided him backbone and perspective on dealing with the elitist attitudes that he found here in Oxford - same stuff, different school. He wanted Lizzie to be inoculated against the elitist attitudes as well, and this was one way of helping that cause along. That way, she might be better able to focus on policing and would be less flustered or influenced by the elitist personalities of others, if such circumstances were to arise in any future investigations that she might involved with.

Lizzie informed the student that had questioned the validity of the Ford (Mumford) case study that "They had the privilege of believing or not believing what she had said. But I assure you this is all fact based details that I have shared with you in this lecture. The only things that have been changed were the names of those individuals associated with the case." At that instant Professor Hathaway thanked the Sergeant for her time and expertise, and officially dismissed the class, reminding them of the assignment due the following week.

After they left the classroom building and got in James' car, both of them breathed a sigh of relief and shared a few jokes en route back to the station. They had both been expecting Robbie and Laura to show up to listen in on the class, but neither of them had. Turns out someone had to see to everyday life and death, even in a town of intellectuals.


	10. Chapter 10 - Parking and Driving Lessons

Lizzie and James got to the station and headed to their shared office. They did not see Robbie's usual vehicle in the parking lot, but kept an eye out for him around the station, but he was not there. Both of them wanted to share the news of Lizzie's success as a "guest lecturer" of Professor Hathaway, who was himself considered a "guest lecturer".

James was also privately concerned that Robbie may have stayed away knowing that the Mumford case was going to be the main subject of lecture that day. Since the case had to do with the death of Robbie's first wife, Val, he may have decided it was too much to have to deal with at the last moment. Laura might have chosen to go to be with Robbie, to offer emotional support. Where ever they were, James figured they were together and hoped that Robbie was alright.

Robbie and Laura were both together, wishing for a canoe about now, since they were involved in a case that involved a body in a body of water. Laura had gotten the call out first. Car went careening off the embankment and into the river. Robbie got the call about the case a few minutes later. He had been en route to hear James and Lizzie's class, but the current case had to trump the retelling of a past case, especially one that Robbie knew so well.

The car was high end, or had been before its encounter with a few trees, the riverbank and the river. The driver had been high end too, in the engineering field. Locally based, engineering researcher who developed self-directed vehicles – cars, buses, trucks, helicopters and other similar technologies. Robbie was not a Luddite. Once upon a time, he himself had introduced his superior, Morse, to computers and how they worked. Morse was not fond of the devices, but glad that his Sergeant Lewis was familiar with these seemingly faddish toys. However, Robbie was not fond of the idea of self-guided vehicles big enough to carry humans. Small model toy cars controlled remotely were just fine, his grandson loved them. But Robbie was not certain that adults were ready for life size adult self-directed vehicles, now or ever.

"Dr. Hobson, good to see you. Love what you're wearing" Robbie told Laura as a way of greeting her in her white scene suit. Dr. Hobson looked at him for a moment then playfully responded "Bet you tell that to all of your pathologists.", with a smile. Robbie assured Laura that she was his one and only pathologist.

Robbie mused that the bodies that ended up in the water were more of a mess than the ones that stayed on dry land, yet water was supposed to be cleansing. It seemed like a fairly clear cut case, vehicle going too fast, ends up in river. But the more the pathology report and other crime scene data reports were developed, the more complex the case became.

Laura left to return to her office and laboratory, after packing up her equipment. She agreed to meet up with Robbie as soon as she could. Robbie headed back to his office, to let James and Lizzie know, they had a case to work on. Not a theoretical academic case study, but a very practical application of the policing theory they all knew. They might make robots to do police work sooner than later, but for now Robbie was perfectly happy to be a flesh and blood proper copper. Not a virtual or e-cop, or whatever they would call the future him, if that made any sense at all.

James was telling Lizzie about one of the students who had asked him if he could "take care" of a parking ticket for their mom. Professor Hathaway had said flat out "No". The student then noted to him that his mom was a trustee of this and that school and was a very important and busy person in Oxford. DI Hathaway wanted to tell the student, that just like everyone else here, the student's mom was a "special little snowflake" in a town and a world full of "special little snowflakes". So his mom should just be more careful where she parked in the future.

Instead of which Professor Hathaway and DI Hathaway quickly decided to act in unison in thought, word and deed. Hathaway told the student that he would ask around and see what could be done. Hathaway took down the student's mom's name, contact information and whatever information the student could provide about the parking ticket. Hathaway then asked for a meeting with Chief Superintendent Moody. Moody was not thrilled about the request, but since this whole sociology and policing academic program was something that he'd been tasked with from his superiors, he took ownership of the parking ticket expungement effort. Hathaway thanked Moody for his assistance with the matter, and left for his own office as soon as he could.

Lizzie and James were laughing about James' story of the student's mom's parking ticket saga when Robbie walked in. Robbie was pleased to see Lizzie and James work so easily as a team. For a moment Robbie had a bit of a pang of self doubt along the lines of "maybe Lizzie and James don't need me anymore", but he banished that thought as he shared the known details of the new case with the rest of his investigative team.


	11. Chapter 11 Exploration

After checking out the engineer's research lab and professional office in Oxford, there were a variety of reports, boxes of physical evidence and seemingly endless electronic evidence to review. Dr. Hobson's report had concluded that driver of the car, the research engineer, had been drugged in some manner prior to the accident. The evidence pointed to an injection that was most likely administered by someone else.

There had been threats from anti-technology organizations that felt that the experiments were going too far away from what was good for humans and society. Pro-union organizations also mounted a protest, in an effort to protect professional driver jobs in public transportation. Plus, the engineer researcher simply seemed to like to create controversy as a way to gain publicity for his research. There was also some private research that he was doing in his own garage/lab at his private estate.

The engineer's estate was just far enough away from Oxford to make it a trip that would take most, if not all of the day. James stayed in Oxford to work on his academic project while Lizzie and Robbie headed out to the researcher's estate. The house to the estate was not overly large, but of a respectable size in relation to the property. However, the complex of garages and what appeared to be a couple of small warehouse like structures were intriguing. Part of the garages was made of brick that matched the main house. However, there were additions, including a second story that was later added on top of the main set of garages. An addition to the back of the garages made the complex an interesting mix of aesthetically pleasing historic and recently built mundane corporate warehouse effect. The buildings were ringed with tall trees, deciduous and conifer that had been around for a several decades.

Lizzie and Robbie arrived in daylight. It was a clear day, slightly overcast, but no bad weather was forecasted. The place was peacefully quiet. It was an interesting place to explore. Getting in was the first hurdle they needed to overcome. There had been some keys and electronic pass keys from the personal effects of the engineer, so Lizzie and Robbie had made certain to bring them with them, hoping that they would help them to gain entry to the property. This strategy worked, at least for the house.

They made a quick sweep of the house, finding the usual paraphernalia of living. The engineer had inherited the place from his parents, with much of the old furniture still in the house. It seemed that the engineer used this as a place to sleep and eat, but little else. The house was neat, but could use a good dusting and a coat of paint inside.

Exploring the garages turned out to be a rather different story. Robbie and Lizzie were able to gain entry to the garages via a door easily, given their collection of keys from the deceased owner. The older part of the garage complex was an interesting variety of old cars, nothing truly antique or remarkable in either make or model. Additionally, there was a variety of car care related materials – oils, waxes and some tires stored in an orderly fashion. Plus a variety of car related tools and parts, all stored neatly on shelving units against the outside walls of the garage complex.

Robbie and Lizzie were intrigued by the contents of the garage complex, but there was nothing remarkable looking here. As they moved on to the more modern part portion of the garage complex, towards the back and the second floor, the aesthetic of the place changed toward the more modern. Robbie had been thinking they could have used DI Clever Clogs to help gain entry to the more modern portion, but one of the electronic passkeys worked to Robbie's surprise.

Once inside the newer portion of the building, the lights turned on via motion sensing lights. Additionally, there were several computers and printers augmented with other electronic equipment that neither Lizzie nor Robbie were familiar with. DI & Professor Hathaway would have been very interested in this advanced equipment, at least that was what Robbie figured.

As Lizzie and Robbie proceeded through the higher tech portion of the garage complex, Robbie noted to Lizzie, "This looks like a private lab of some type." Lizzie nodded in agreement "Yes, it does look like a lab. I hope that we don't find Frankenstein lying around." Robbie laughed at her joke, but he realized she had a good point. They really did not know what the deceased researcher had been working on, here. So they needed to be alert to their environment.

After leaving what looked like an electronic testing or diagnostic set-up, Lizzie and Robbie found several modern looking cars, made to scale. Each to-scale car model had its own area, with one in an area that appeared to be a small wind tunnel, perhaps to measure aero dynamics. Robbie had Lizzie start to take some video of their findings with her smart phone to send back to James. James could then share the video tour with the team that would follow to collect evidence in more detail.

It was getting later in the day, and while there was still a substantial amount of daylight remaining, Robbie wanted to get through the rest of this place as soon as possible. They decided to split up, but to stay on open channels via smart phone. Lizzie continued to look over the expansive lab area downstairs while Robbie took a look on the second floor.


	12. Chapter 12 Gravity

Robbie did not know what to expect, but he was surprised to see pieces of carcasses everywhere upstairs. There were car doors, pieces of frames and other portions of cars, strewn all over the place. Some of the car parts were from life size, real cars. Others were pieces of the made to scale cars, like the ones that were downstairs. It looked like this was where the deceased engineer researcher fabricated, at least in part, his scale models in fiber glass. After assessing the area, Robbie got Lizzie's attention on the smart phone, letting her know that he was opening a solid door and did not know what was on the other side.

It seemed to be an unfinished area. The area looked as if might be an early part of the building addition, that needed to be upgraded. The suspended open grate metal floor made an interesting clanking sound as Robbie walked across it. There was a drop ceiling in the area below on the first floor that helped to mask this relatively unfinished area. There were some heavier car parts, up here. There were cleaned up engines and other parts that were disassembled. They were stored neatly, but clearly this was a storage area. Robbie had seen enough of this area, and decided it was time to head back to station. He called Lizzie on his mobile to let he know he was headed downstairs, and he'd meet her there at the base of the stairs.

Lizzie was pleased that Robbie was ready to leave this place. It was interesting, but there was not much more that they could do, here at the moment.

Lizzie waited for Robbie, but did not hear or see him come downstairs. Then she heard a rather loud sound from another part of the building. She ran towards the noise, and was amazed at what she saw.

She ran, cautiously over to where she thought the sounds had come from. She yelled "Sir?" No response, "Sir? Where are you?" Still no response. Lizzie was careful where she stepped, for all she knew the engineering researcher, or someone else, may have booby trapped this place. Then Lizzie heard some groans. It had to be DI Lewis, alive but groaning, which probably meant he was in pain. Lewis was not one to moan and groan, most days.

When one is fearful, the mind can turn to mundane details as a distracting comfort. Momentarily all Lizzie could think of was there had been rumors of him groaning, along with his wife in her office very late and into the morning during a snow storm that kept them marooned at work, during the winter, earlier in the year. Dr. Hobson did have a sofa that converted into a cot in her office. Such amorous adventure was a good way to conserve body heat on a cold winter night. But no one bothered to confirm the rumored noises. Groans and moans coming from the Pathology Department at that time in the morning? If someone had followed it up, they would have had to ask Dr. Hobson directly, and that conversation had little hope of going well. Dr. Hobson might have made a joke about a Zombie Apocalypse, but nothing more would be said of it.

Lizzie needed to focus on the job at hand, finding Lewis. He'd been walking on a suspended metal walkway that connected between the loft area above the multiple bay garage area. Then it gave way. Robbie was positioned between some cars, tires, parts of what had been the suspended metal walk-way. He did not land on a feather bed surface. Lizzie crawled over the cars to get to him, while she sent out a message requesting medical attention and back-up. She talked to Robbie calmly, though she did not feel calm. She wanted to keep him awake. He tried to smile and reassure her he was OK, but Lizzie would not let him move.

Lizzie sent out a request for medical help and back-up, a second time as a response to her level of nervousness. When they joked about this situation later, she hoped that Robbie would find this humorous, some how.

Local medical emergency responders arrived at the secluded estate in good time. Robbie argued that he did not need medical attention. He would be fine, plus his wife and daughter were medical professionals. Then Robbie tried to move a bit on his own and subsequently decided to let the medical professionals tend to him.

Robbie got the car keys and phone out of his suit blazer and handed them both to Lizzie. She would need the keys to drive them back to Oxford. And he wanted her to send a text or help him call and leave a voicemail for Laura. The phone was in decent shape, which was more than he could say for his one hand and arm. While the medical people worked on cleaning up and patching up Robbie, Lizzie helped him get a text to Laura, from his phone, since he could not type well at the moment: "Had a bit of a fall. Getting patched up. No bombs or bullets. Will see you soon. Love – R"

Lizzie sent the text, but was wondering if maybe Robbie should stay at James' place until Dr. Hobson calmed down after receiving this text. She might be in a bit of state of anger at Robbie for getting into this situation. Lizzie and James had both seen a part of Laura's reaction to Robbie's "small bomb" text a while ago, just before the trip to New Zealand. And they were happy that Laura loved Robbie enough to let him survive, breath and flourish after she got the text from him.


	13. Chapter 13 On the Road Again

After getting released from the medical personnel, Robbie gingerly started to walk around and look for Lizzie. He'd given her his car keys, and he wanted to get on the road and head for home, as soon as he spoke with a few people.

The evidence team had already arrived and started to catalog and box certain things for transport back to the station that could be helpful in the investigation. The areas where Robbie had fallen from on the second floor and into on the first floor were marked off by caution tape. Robbie checked with the evidence team to make certain that they would get someone with technical expertise that would be able to discern, specifically, what type of research the deceased engineer and owner of this place had performed here.

After concluding his conversation with the evidence team, Robbie found Lizzie over near his car, ready to leave when he gave the word. He gave the word and they left, quickly. Just after they got moving at a steady pace headed back towards Oxford, Robbie told Lizzie "Thank you for everything you did today. Your observations were very helpful. You were also very good at helping me out with this." He noted as he motioned towards his hand and arm. "You scared me, sir. That was quite a dramatic way to get from floor to floor. Not standard procedure, at all." Lizzie joked.

Robbie began to think about how Laura was going to react to his physical altercation with gravity as well as what types of jokes James might make about the situation. He asked Lizzie, "Have you heard back from James about what is going on, on his end? And do you have my phone, I want to see what Laura's response is, if any." Lizzie pulled over when she found a safe place to park, that was safely off the road. She knew Robbie was very concerned and sensitive about that issue. After she parked, she handed Robbie his phone and got hers out. They both had messages, telling them that James and Laura were headed their way, and they should wait for them at the engineer's estate. Robbie was very frustrated by this, but Lizzie suggested that she call James and see where he and Laura were. Maybe they could meet up with them, to cut their travel time. Robbie wanted to focus on work and the case at hand, to off-set the pain that he sensed in his injured limb. He did not want to take the pain relievers the medical personnel who bandaged him up had given him, unless he had to. He did not like having his senses dulled by pills, unless necessary.

Lizzie connected with James quickly. He was a passenger in the vehicle, with Laura driving on the fast side, trying to get to see Robbie as soon as possible, while pretending not to be overly concerned. "Sir, where are you? " Lizzie asked James. Turned out, they were not at the estate yet, and they could meet up with them easily and switch passengers. James asked Laura to pull over so they could figure out what to do, based on their respective locations. Laura obliged. She wanted desperately to speak with Robbie, but disciplined herself to see if he was even with Lizzie or in hospital or an ambulance en route to a medical facility. Lizzie looked at Robbie and put them on speaker with James and Laura. James did the same on his end so Laura could get in on the conversation.

James started the conversation between the quartet of colleagues "Robbie, did you fall down and get a boo-boo?" James wanted to keep it light, he did not know if Robbie was injured that badly and he wanted to help keep Laura on an even keel. Robbie responded "I'll boo-boo you, where are you two, we can meet up so you won't have to drive all the way to the estate. The evidence team is taking care of things admirably." Laura had started to breathe again when she heard Robbie's voice, even over the speaker feature of James' phone. But she needed to speak with him. "Robbie, it's Laura, how are you?" What happened?" she asked in a level voice. She just wanted to hear his voice, for now.

"Laura, I'm fine. Let's work out where we can meet up in person, and we'll discuss it properly, then." Robbie felt like he was barking orders at a very new Sergeant given the tone of voice he'd just used. She might not only thump him for it, but go after him with that spare oar to the canoe that she'd found in the garden storage area recently. "That's fine Robbie, just so I know you're alright for now." Laura responded, with a smile of relief on her face that was witnessed by James. She did not care about Robbie's tone of voice at the moment; the point was he was able to speak with her.

Laura let James, Lizzie and Robbie figure out where they should all meet. She took a few minutes to take some deep breaths and revel in the fact that she had heard Robbie's voice and he sounded good. Sitting behind the wheel of the parked vehicle was alright for a few minutes.


	14. Chapter 14 Rendevous

James motioned to Lizzie to follow him to fill him in on what had happened. He also wanted to have a cigarette and let the teenage love birds, Robbie and Laura, have a few minutes to themselves. But if "She Lovebird" started to thump "He Lovebird" since he got himself injured, at least James and Lizzie would be close to help referee.

Robbie was not quite certain how much Laura knew about how far he fell or how fortunate he was to not be more seriously injured. But he'd learned a long time ago, playing coy and cute with Laura rarely ended well. He needed to be honest and direct, in a gentle manner.

Laura gestured for Robbie to lean against the hood of her car so she could take a closer look at how well Robbie had been treated and bandaged by the medical team a few hours earlier. He quietly watched her work as she unbuttoned his shirt a bit. His tie was already off, so he'd left it off and rolled it up and put it in his pocket. Robbie watched her intently and expertly examine him, and commented "Woman, you can't wait to get my clothes off of me. What will our colleagues think?" Laura kept on focusing on her task of making certain Robbie was fixed up to her satisfaction and able to travel the rest of the way home.

"One of the perks of being married to a doctor, even one who mainly sees dead people, is that you can get expert help any time you need it. So stop your smart aleck comments and let me finish my work. This is for your own good." Robbie laughed, knowing he'd gotten as good as he'd given.

After she'd finished looking him over the oral examination part started. "Robbie what were you trying to prove by jumping through ceilings to get to the first floor, use the stairs like most of us mere mortals." Laura quipped and pulled away from him. She was not angry with him, but the situation. Didn't he realize how much it hurt her to see him hurt or even potentially hurt? She did not want to smother him, could not keep him locked in a child proofed safe environment to protect him from the dangers of the world, but she wanted to. It was the work she did, that accentuated her fear for him and his safety.

"Laura I'm fine. I'll be fine. Come here." Robbie pulled a very serious faced Laura towards him and wrapped his good arm around her. After a quick reassuring embrace, he let her go. Laura looked at Robbie then over at Lizzie and James. "If you three don't have any dead bodies for me, I'm going to drive this injured body home." Laura announced motioning towards Robbie.

A few seconds later, while Laura was getting behind the wheel and Robbie was arranging with Lizzie and James to go ahead and take his car home, since that's what he and Lizzie came out here in earlier in the day, Laura's phone went off. She checked it twice just to make certain of what the message read, and then got out of the car again. "You three call yourselves detectives?' Robbie, Lizzie and James all looked at Laura, since her tone of voice seemed to offer a verbal challenge to them. "I just got a call out to your deceased engineer's estate. There seems to be a body in the woods, behind the estate. Any of you care to join me? Maybe it will refresh your memory on how to conduct a proper investigation." Dr. Hobson was obviously agitated about this, she had just wanted to get Robbie home, have a quiet evening and make certain he was able to rest comfortably. Now plans had changed.

The evidence gathering team and a K-9 unit had been swarming over the buildings that Robbie and Lizzie had looked at earlier in the day. Since the deceased engineer was a high profile victim, and had suffered a suspicious death, the K-9 unit was used because they had not been finding much to help understand who had killed the engineer or why from the existing evidence. Now they had another body and more questions. But they might get more answers, as well.

Laura always carried her equipment and several spare scene suits for herself, because she never knew when she might need to make use of them. She even carried extra scene suits for Robbie, just in case. Dr. Hobson had her suit on and reached for her equipment, when it dawned on her that her comment to Robbie, James and Lizzie about their detective work had been out of place and had been mean. She could not stop to apologize right now, properly, but she needed to start to act in an apologetic manner.

Lizzie had gone ahead with James to show him where she and Robbie had been through earlier in the day. Robbie hung back, near Dr. Hobson while she was preparing for crime site duties, but said nothing. Laura handed him a scene suit, trying to smile and asked if he wanted her to help him get into the suit, given his injured arm. Robbie thought quickly. He could make a bad situation worse and escalate Laura's level of ill temper with a snappy retort, or he could accept her offer of help as an olive branch. He chose the latter.

After he angled into the scene suit, with Laura's help, she zipped up the suit, and then gently put a hand on his arm saying "Robbie I'm sorry, I should not have said that about your detective skills." Robbie looked at her and told her, "Lass, it'd be fine if it were just me. I love you enough to be able to take your sharper comments in stride. But after you see to the poor soul out in the woods, you need to apologize to Lizzie and James. They don't deserve what you said to the three of us. I'll catch up with you later." Robbie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to find Lizzie and James. Dr. Hobson went to find her uncomplaining patient, whom she'd already kept waiting for a while.


	15. Chapter 15 Dragoness Atonement

After Laura examined the corpse, she went back to her vehicle to wait for Robbie, Lizzie and James. How to apologize for her misplaced comment and poor humor about the lack of detective expertise from Lizzie, James and Robbie, was foremost on her mind. Do what they did in med school - when in doubt, booze it up was her solution. It was her apology, she was going to pay for the four of them at the pub for the evening, and this way they could all enjoy it.

The four of them split up in the two cars that they had with them and headed back to the pub du jour. Laura drove for Robbie, so he could get some rest en route. Robbie did not complain about his arm, but he was not his usual self, so she strongly suggested he get some sleep while she drove. Robbie knew better than to go against Laura's orders, so he let sleep overtake him until he sensed the car stop back in Oxford. As Laura parked the car, she looked over at Robbie waking up in the passenger seat. He seemed refreshed and was smiling at her. Laura asked "Shall we go in? Do you feel up to this?" Robbie nodded, "Yes I do lass, you need to apologize to those two and it needs to be now. Let's go." Robbie said as he nodded towards Lizzie and James who were getting out of their car. Robbie loved his Laura, but he also felt a certain level of camaraderie and deep respect of his fellow investigative team members – Lizzie and James. Robbie wanted and needed peace and understanding among Laura, Lizzie and James. And he intended to see that it got re-established, no matter how many pints it took.

Laura knew she was going to be downing a few. Robbie stayed with the non-alcoholic beverages. Someone had to see his three companions home, safely. Laura was an amazing imbiber that evening. Perhaps the champion of the week. Robbie had heard a few things about her outpacing Morse a few times in alcohol consumption, but he preferred not to believe it. After what he saw this evening, he decided to reconsider that opinion. Lizzie and James got politely intoxicated. Laura apologized for her comment a few times, the more she drank the more profuse the apology. Yes, Laura had the sharp fiery tongue of a dragoness at times, but the woman knew how to apologize.

Robbie was the only sober one of the quartet and oversaw the trips home. Lizzie called Tony to come pick her up, which he did. When Tony arrived and helped her into the car he asked her "Bad day?" Lizzie responded, "Ya, bad day but good evening, so far." Tony and Lizzie waved good evening to Robbie, who had helped Lizzie out to the parking lot to meet Tony.

James got the notion that walking home and smoking a few cigarettes en route would clear his head and make his hangover less of a factor in the morning. Robbie just shook his head and noted "That's rubbish man, get in the car we're driving you." James complied but was concerned about the car he and Lizzie had driven to the pub. Robbie assured him, he'd arrange for it to be retrieved and delivered to their home, since it was Robbie's car, the one that Robbie and James had left Oxford in early in the morning to start their day of adventure. James was placated for the moment but said to Robbie "See we could use one of those self driving cars now. Something to deliver those who are impaired by too much drink to their home safely after a night in the Mead Hall with Grendel and company." Robbie understood the literary reference to Beowulf but he was getting annoyed with Clever Clogs in his current state and was happy to see James safely to his doorstep.

Laura was still going, seemingly mentally and physically, but she was in no state to drive. Robbie saw how much alcohol went into her that evening. He was thinking that carrying her to the car might be a necessity, but it was not. Robbie was not sure how anyone that petite, could swallow the amount of alcohol that she had and stay conscious and pretty much walk a straight line. It was amazing, to him.


	16. Chapter 16 Down This Path Before?

I would like to thank Hobsonfan for the idea of the more detailed flashback. I hope that I've developed it respectfully to the characters involved.

When Robbie parked the car in front of their house after having seen James safely to his door, Laura was kind of quiet and nodding off slightly. Robbie got out of his side of the car and, always the gentleman, went around opening the Laura's car door and helping her out. By now she seemed to need it. Robbie had one good arm, with the other one bandaged up after his fall from the second floor at the crime scene. Laura leaned into him with Robbie's good arm guiding her for support, carefully and off they went to the house and into their front door. Home at last.

Robbie's injured arm was starting to feel a bit stiff. And Robbie was beginning to wonder how Laura might be in the morning after so much of a good time this evening. While Laura was in the shower and Robbie put on his pajamas by himself one handed due to his injured arm, Robbie thought about one of the times he had discovered Laura and Morse having a thirst quenching evening at the pub. Robbie had seen Morse's distinctive car in the parking lot, he had found his mentor. There was a murder that needed attending to, and Robbie wanted to get Morse and give him the details. What Robbie did not expect to find was Morse with Dr. Hobson laughing and clearly having a good time, alone together at the pub.

First Robbie was surprised to find these two together. Robbie's second thought was that he was glad that Morse had a good companion for the evening. Dr. Hobson had grown somewhat accustomed to Morse's rather dated view of the proper professional roles of females. He was polite and gentlemanly in expressing these views, and Dr. Hobson always had a good retort to deliver upon Morse's uttering such an opinion. However, Dr. Hobson found that Morse was an intelligent and cultivated man who was a great conversationalist and treated her with respect and dignity on the personal level. Even on pub nights when she wanted to or needed to, thanks to the job, drink like an undergrad, she only did so in Morse's company. She found that Morse would not judge her for doing so. Neither would Morse ever harm or mistreat if she was in an advanced state of inebriation. He would deliver her safety to her door, unharmed except for an impending handover the next morning. And Dr. Hobson knew that the hangover she would experience was her own fault, anyway. Further, Morse always praised Dr. Hobson's work and never found fault with her professional performance, he always complimented her work to others. Very much the same way he complimented Robbie's good and always improving detective work behind Robbie's back, to others.

Morse liked his women educated and intelligent. Dr. Hobson met both of those criteria very easily. Dr. Hobson also liked pubs and was not hesitant to be seen in one with a male colleague. Morse was not her superior, so there was no conflict of interest. But there was a conflict of time from Robbie's vantage point. Robbie needed to speak with Morse, so he took a deep breath and made his presence known. He thought that perhaps Morse had already seen him, standing off in the shadows trying to decide how to approach Morse, given the presence and identity of his evening's companion. Robbie needed to stop contemplating and start acting on the issue.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt you, but there has been a murder." Robbie started to speak as he quickly walked up to where Morse and Hobson were seated. Robbie then acknowledged Dr. Hobson's presence with a "Good evening Dr. Hobson." She responded with a nod and eventual smile after she swallowed a mouthful of whatever she was drinking that evening. Morse took it in stride, telling Robbie "Sergeant, there is always a murder, some place. Just wish it had not been in this vicinity at this time. This is very inconvenient, Dr. Hobson and I were enjoying a quiet evening, and…" Robbie remembered being a Sergeant trying to influence Morse to disengage from his favorite drink and a desirable pub companion to go out into a dark night and take a look at a corpse. "Sorry Sir, but this is our case, so we need to go to the crime scene, Sir."

Dr. Hobson had been watching this tug of war between Morse wanting to stay in a comfortable pub with her or accompanying his Sergeant Lewis into the dark night air to go spend time with a corpse. She knew that the corpse and duty would have to win. She had the same situations happen to her all of the time. Dr. Hobson decided to help them all get launched to leave the pub. "Morse it's been a good evening. We've discussed and solved all of the world's important problems, so all the world has to do is agree with us, and act accordingly. You need to go with the good Sear gent Lewis, and I need to go home. " Morse looked at Dr. Hobson and smiled, almost shyly, and took her hand and kissed it, saying "Dr. Hobson, thank you for a delightful evening. I hope there might be more, in the near future." Dr. Hobson said, "There might be Morse, as long as you continue to behave yourself when you are with me." To this statement, Morse smiled even more broadly, nodded to Dr. Hobson and paid for the food and beverages that they both consumed that evening. Robbie stood there watching this tableau unfold and was shocked. Morse never paid the bill when he and Robbie were at a pub. But then, Robbie was not a blonde, female with a killer smile and intellect to go with it.

While taking his contemplative journey of the time he had found Laura and Morse at the pub together, Robbie had gotten into his pajamas and slid into bed. He sat up in bed, supported by some very fluffy pillows while waiting for Laura to finish her shower and join him in bed. Robbie realized this might be a good time to gently interrogate his Laura and find out if she and Morse ever had more than drinks. It was just one of those things he wanted to know. It didn't bother him, it just intrigued him. He hoped he didn't end up sleeping in the car as a result of his intended line of questioning.

Laura emerged from the shower looking refreshed but was eager to get into bed. Robbie pulled back the covers for her noting "You just can't get enough of me. Come here lass" giving Laura an inviting smile, hoping the invitation would be taken up by her in some form. "Robbie, I'm already getting a headache, please. Approach with caution." Laura warned him. Robbie pursued, ever the determined detective. "Where as I have been an upstanding citizen and have not imbibed an ounce of alcohol so that you and Lizzie and James could fully enjoy yourselves at the put." Robbie reminded her with a mock smug smile as he pulled her closer to him.

Laura looked at Robbie, with a bit of a glare and a glint of something else in her eyes. "Oh, Robbie spare me the self sacrificial tone. You were laughing as much as any of us at the pub. We were not a shy and retiring quartet exactly, we were loud and rather noticeable." With this comment Laura had nestled into the warmth of Robbie's arms. "Ahh, but I was completely sober. Just like when I used to go to the pubs with Morse." Robbie mentioned, seemingly in passing. Robbie decided to take the verbal plunge.

"Laura, that reminds me of the evening that I found you with Morse at the pub." Robbie nonchalantly noted to Laura. "Which time?" Laura asked. "Morse and I were at a pub on a few occasions when you came to find him to lead him to a murder scene, or to end up joining us. But you only joined us when Val was out of town or busy and your mother-in-law was there with the kids." Laura said, gently elbowing Robbie in the ribs, in humor. "Can you blame me?" Robbie asked of Laura. Responding, "No.", Laura figured that was the end of the conversation and settled more deeply into Robbie arms for a good night's sleep.

But Robbie was not finished. He asked Laura "So, did you and Morse ever - do this?" gesturing to the bed and them, trying to convey meaning without saying it. "Did Morse and I ever do what, Robbie?" Laura responded, pulling away from Robbie's embrace a bit so she could get a better read on his features in the dimmed light of the room. This was sounding more like an interrogation. The affable guy, best friend in the world approach could still be a knife edge sharp interrogation coming from DI Robbie Lewis. She knew that from personal experience. Laura remained silent, making Robbie having to be the one to speak next. "Did you and Morse ever do anything after the pub?" Robbie asked of Laura.

Laura responded, "Like what Robbie? Crossword puzzles? Discuss the merits of Wagner and the weaknesses of Strauss?" Laura was determined to not make this easy for Robbie. "No, like, well physical consummation of your friendship? If there had been social media then, would your status with Morse have been "in a relationship?" Robbie asked her.

There, he had said it. More directly than she figured he would, but he had asked her without sounding resentful or jealous. "Very well DI Lewis, do you think that Dr. Hobson and Chief Inspector Morse ever had any closeness beyond intellectual discourse?" Robbie kind of smiled and knew he was being played with by his Laura, but that was fine with him. "Dr. Hobson, I have no evidence to definitively prove the case either way."

Laura nodded In agreement. "Good night DI Lewis. Case closed?" she asked Robbie. To which Robbie responded "Yes, Dr. Hobson, Good night." He kissed her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17 Purifying Sunlight

Robbie was up and in the kitchen before Laura. He was feeling refreshed after good night's sleep with his favorite pathologist in the whole wide world: Laura. He'd already dressed in his usual suit and tie. His arm was a bit stiff, but he was otherwise functional.

Robbie was making himself a hearty breakfast, and he was not quite sure what Laura would want for breakfast beyond strong coffee. After the prior evening's pub excesses, he was figuring he would just wait and see what she wanted. Then he heard her coming into the kitchen area. "Good morning," he said with a broad welcoming smile adding "the dragoness awakens and comes forth from her lair."

Laura glared at him. She was still in her pajamas, he was up and ready to face the world. "Good morning. Coffee?" was about all she could say, at the moment. She could smell the coffee and it was all she wanted to focus on. Her thoughts were more along the lines of – why is the sun so bright this morning? Robbie pulled out a chair at the table for her with his good arm, and then helped guide Laura into the chair with the same arm. Meanwhile, Robbie was running his hand along her shoulder gently and placing a caring kiss on her forehead after she had sat in the chair and landed safely. While she leaned on the table, Robbie poured her a large mug of hot coffee the way he knew she liked it best, and placed it on the table beside her. "Here you go, just what you need, the way you like." Robbie smiled and winked with a suggestive tone. He reminded her that the coffee was hot, but that did not seem to faze her. Laura grabbed the mug and started to down the hot liquid "As if I could feel anything at the moment?" she asked of Robbie.

A breakfast perfume of eggs, bacon and coffee filled the air. This was joined by the smell of toast and at least two kinds of citrus fruit. Robbie ate heartily while he urged Laura to "try and have a little something, besides coffee." She knew he meant it lovingly, but it was hard to comply with his wishes at first. But she did try and had at least a little breakfast with her coffee. It tasted good. Robbie had learned to make a fine breakfast over the last few years. She was grateful for that fact, especially now.

Robbie was not sure about asking the next question but he needed to "So are you heading into work today, at the usual time? I can drive you if you'd like." Laura felt like snapping at him and all of the rest of the world, but he was just trying to be a considerate and loving husband. "Robbie, I think it best if you go in as usual, and I'll make my way in, when I feel like it. Which could be tomorrow, to be honest." Laura noted as she kind of hung her head in shame. She felt ridiculous about having a hangover like this at this stage in life.

Robbie nodded in agreement, and kissed her cheek, saying "You know best about what you feel up to, lass. I will text you and stop by later, around lunch, if you'd like." Laura smiled at his kiss and his caring. "Yes, Robbie, let me catch up to life a bit and I'll talk to you later in the day. Get in the car and go to the office, I will clean up here. " she told Robbie. "Laura, I'll clean up breakfast before I go. I am house trained and was taught to clean up after myself." Robbie told her. Laura, nodded in agreement, and went off to the sofa in the living room to put her feet up.

After getting the kitchen counter and table cleaned up, he made Laura some fresh coffee and placed it on the table near the sofa so she could reach it. With a hug, a kiss and reassurance from Laura that she would take it easy, and get to feeling better gradually, Robbie was en route to the station. He had to wonder what state Lizzie and James were in.

Robbie was the first of the trio in their shared office to arrive. He checked his phone for calls or texts from Lizzie and James, but found none. Robbie started to make notes to add to the report from the prior day's case developments. While he was doing so, Lizzie came in. She might have been moving a bit slower than usual, but she was moving. "Good morning, Sir." Lizzie greeted Robbie as she walked in the office. Robbie smiled and looked up at her saying "Good morning." He'd noticed Lizzie looking around wondering where James was. "Clever Clogs isn't here yet. Perhaps last night was too much for the poor lad. I've not heard from him, have you?" Robbie said in a flat even tone of voice. Lizzie laughed at Robbie's comment about James and responded to Robbie "It's possible, Sir. I've not heard from him, either"


	18. Chapter 18 Forgiveness

_I can't find the e-mail, but one of you fantastic readers and reviewers suggested that it might be interesting to hear James' reaction to Dr. Hobson's criticism. So THANK YOU, whoever you were that suggested it. I appreciate it. I hope it meets with your approval, or it is at least interesting._

James, also known as Clever Clogs, Hathaway, had not been so clever the night before. He had consumed too much alcohol, not enough food or cigarettes. He thought briefly about how many sins that might have encompassed, but could not count beyond one – drunkenness. It was not a case of unforgiveness. He had forgiven Dr. Hobson for her unwarranted comment about lack of good detective practice. She had not singled him out. She had also directed her comment towards Lizzie and her own husband, Robbie. Laura had sincerely and profusely apologized for Dr. Hobson's sharp tongue and misplaced judgment, attributing it to worry about Robbie's state of health after his fall at the crime scene. If Dr. Hobson had made the comment to him when he first became DI Hathaway, he might have not been so willing to forgive her comment. He could see himself, at that time, lashing out at her verbally, because of his lack of confidence. But James had matured as a man and as a professional in the intervening time. So he chose to forgive her. She was a fellow professional officer of the law, trying to do what was right. She was also a good friend and Robbie's wife. And at some level, forgiveness is what his religious training guided him to do.

When he had first become DI Hathaway, James knew he'd been smug and egotistical. James had to be honest with himself, he had been just plain arrogant. He developed the "I can do it all, because I must do it all" mindset. That was not merely lack of humility, it was also lack of confidence, which Robbie had spotted in a second, once he came back to do more of the "Robbie Lewis Mentoring Program – Advanced Course." Upon his return, Robbie had initially been an irritant to James. It felt as if it was a lack of confidence that Robbie had in him, and that hurt James and made him resentful. But in truth, Innocent had been the one to ask Robbie to come back and do some team building with James and Lizzie. James was glad that he had been man enough to understand this, and that he had developed the humility, trust and understanding he needed to, as a result. He needed to be humble enough to understand that he did not have all of the answers, and did not need to. He had to trust Lizzie to be able to do her job and do it well and to help him. He also had to be humble enough to admit that he needed Robbie's on-going mentoring and advice, and to trust Robbie to be able to work with him and with Lizzie and to not tread upon toes. And it had worked. It probably saved James' career and helped Lizzie's career. It also probably salvaged and renewed his highly valued friendship with Robbie and Laura, too.

Hot coffee and more cigarettes were what James figured would help him get over the prior evenings excesses. It only about half helped, but it was enough to help him get dressed and functional enough to get to the station and his office. If Lizzie had not had a good reaction to last night's celebrations she might make it in. And if Robbie's arm was hurting him more, he might not be in the office either, so he needed to be there. He might be a bit adverse to loud noises at the moment, due to too much merriment last evening, but he did want to be there for his team or whatever part of it was at the office, when he got there.


	19. Chapter 19 The Gang

James arrived at the office in time to find Lizzie and Robbie working diligently on reviewing their notes from yesterday's crime scene at the deceased engineer's estate. When James arrived, he was warmly welcomed by his colleagues. "Ahh, I see DI Hathaway has decided to join us Lizzie. Shall we merely applaud or give him a medal for showing up, finally." Robbie was laughing and clapping his hands in mock applause. James decided to play along and bowed in appreciation. Lizzie was very much amused by the antics of her two investigative team mates. Robbie now knew where everyone was from last night's festivities, except for one person. After checking his phone for a text, Robbie suggested to Lizzie that she update James on their notes on the case. Robbie had to go check on someone in the pathology lab. Someone that he hoped was alive, vibrant and breathing.

Robbie got to the pathology lab and Laura's office as soon as he could. He wanted to find out how she coping. She looked good to him. She was not wearing dark glasses in the lab and she could walk a straight line fine by his standards. That was a plus. What was the pathologist's temperament like? There was only one way to find that out. Laura saw Robbie and headed for her office. Robbie followed her accordingly, and closed the door while Laura quietly sat down at her desk. Robbie asked her "How are you feeling?" Laura responded "How do you think?" in a terse reply with a strained tone. Robbie realized she was not feeling completely better and asked her "Can I get you anything? Hot tea or coffee?" Laura started to say something, then decided not to. The man was only trying to help, she didn't want to snap at him. She liked him, even loved him most of the time. She just felt so lousy, at the moment. Laura nodded "Robbie that would be sweet of you. I'll take a hot coffee, it should help. Thank you." Robbie had walked around the back of Laura's desk chair and was giving her a gentle shoulder massage. Then a kiss to the forehead and he was off to get her coffee saying "Dr. Hobson, your wish is my command." with a broad smile.

"Oh, and when is the post mortem report from yesterday's case going to be?" Robbie asked of Dr. Hobson. That seemed to be the wrong question at the moment. Dr. Hobson's face got rather stern and she stood up and said to Robbie "As soon as I can, the PM report will be delivered for your reference. I do expect you and your two associates to attend. DI Lewis, be glad that I am a pathologist and not a proctologist." Robbie said "Thank you." and headed off, quickly, to get some coffee to placate the savage pathologist.

Dr. Hobson became more approachable after a steaming hot cup of coffee lovingly procured for her by Robbie had arrived in her office for her. Robbie even offered her part of the cup of tea he'd gotten for himself, which she drank eagerly. The PM report was organized and ready for presentation. It just needed for Dr. Hobson to have some coffee, tea and another shoulder rub from Robbie, in her office.

Dr. Hobson gave a very precise and to the point presentation for the PM report, as she always did. This was just a bit shorter than most, because she wanted to get back to her office and be alone. Robbie nodded towards Laura as she concluded her presentation, and walked up to her briefly. He told her that if she wanted him to take her home, she should let him know and he'd do it. Laura thanked him with a broad and receptive smile and headed to her office.

The conclusions from the PM were that yesterday's victim in the woods was an associate of the deceased engineer, who had worked with him to help develop self driving car technology. They had had a falling out, at some point. The research associate seemed to be interested in selling their research to a large corporation while the deceased engineer wanted to retain the control of the project for himself. The timing of the death of the research associate was sometime before the accident of the engineer in the self driving car.

Lizzie and Robbie were reviewing the facts while James was scribbling notes. Robbie noted the furious paced writing that James was doing. Robbie had to ask him "So James, would you care to share your insights with us or will we have to read them when you publish whatever your scribbling there?" James said, without looking up, "Making notes for my next lecture" Robbie nodded and winked at Lizze, then he got up and walked over to where Hathaway was sitting. Looking over Hathaway's shoulder, Robbie declared "Professor Hathaway returns. What are we lecturing on now?"

"Not certain. Need to come up with a topic. " James noted to Robbie while he continued to write. Robbie asked Lizze "Lizzie, any ideas here for the professor, for lectures?' Lizzie thought for a minute, and then said "They've had three case studies, plus the tours." Maybe they should do a hands-on crime scene? I don't mean the real thing, I just mean we could create one, and have them play us assessing a crime scene, and see how they do."


	20. Chapter 20 Reminding You

At home that night, Laura was feeling a bit better. She worked the entire day, went home a bit early and had a nap before Robbie got home. She felt guilty about some of the things she had said to him and how she treated him earlier in the day. Robbie was a good man, a decent man, kind and considerate. He often caught the brunt of her sharp tongue. He tolerated it well, but he did not deserve it, usually.

She awoke from her nap when Robbie came in and she heard him downstairs. He did not call out for her, he figured she was napping, which she had been. Laura called out his name "Robbie, I'll be down in a minute. " He responded by saying "Stay there, I'll be up."

Robbie removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He put the bouquet he'd gotten to brighten Laura's day in a vase with water and put the bottle of wine in to be chilled. Then Robbie thought that wine may not be what Laura needed this evening, after the pub the night before.

Laura stayed upstairs, waiting for Robbie to see what, if anything, he had in mind for the evening. She heard him making noises in the kitchen, and maybe doing something in the livingroom. Then she heard him come upstairs. Suddenly he was there, walking into their bedroom, their sanctuary from the world. He smiled that incredible, all encompassing smile of his asking "You feeling better?' while sitting on the chair beside the bed and caressing her hair and cheek. Laura responded "I'm much better than I was earlier today. Plus you're here, home, with me, that makes things even better." She asked "What should we do about some food for the evening, I'm hungry." "Pizza?" Robbie suggested in jest. "Robbie, I mean real food."

Robbie told Laura the news "I wanted to tell you about the latest in the Professor Hathaway saga. We are going to give the students the opportunity to assess a crime scene. We're going to make one, caution tape, body, weapon and all and see what they come up with." Laura asked "Who is "we"?" Robbie responded "James, Lizzie and me, or course." Laura hesitated a moment and asked him "Can I be of any help with this project?" "I'll be glad to tell James we have another conspiracy member. Welcome aboard, Laura" Robbie thanked her with a kiss on the cheek and a few more kisses on the neck.

Robbie noted "Perhaps I should play the victim. Then the lovely pathologist could properly handle me…." Laura looked angry and lost at the same moment saying in response "Robbie how could you even say such a thing? How could you even joke with me like that? Don't you know how much that hurts me?"

She started to run downstairs, in tears , but Robbie caught her, held on to her and pulled her back towards him in a tight embrace. He held her firmly as he sat down on the bed and guided her body as she fell back towards him, into his arms. She was crying heavily and openly. Trying to calm her seemed disrespectful of the fact that she needed to cry out something and get it out of her system.

After a few minutes the tears subsided, and Laura started to apologize for crying. Robbie stopper her. "Laura, you needed to get whatever it was out of your system, that's clear. Just glad I was here to hold you and comfort you through it. When you're ready, tell me about what caused it." Laura stopped Robbie mid-sentence. "Robbie, when you started to talk about playing the victim in the mock murder scene for the class and having me – Robbie all I could think of was your "small bomb" comment from your text just before we left for New Zealand. Robbie, I examined the victims from that case, I saw what happened to their flesh when they were caught in the blast. Robbie, it breaks my heart to think of you, in that state. I need you, I don't want to lose you. I feel as if I just finally found you and fell in love with you. Robbie, don't you see? "She cuddled up closer to him, and he hugged her tightly. He just hoped she didn't start to turn blue on him, from how tightly he was holding her.


	21. Chapter 21 Morning

Laura woke up with a warm sensation and one of being in a very safe environment. However, Robbie's snoring woke her around 3:00 am. They were still both in their regular clothing, snuggled in an embrace, on top of the bed covers, but kind of propped up on each other and the pillows. She was ravenous – for food among other sensations that needed to be addressed.

Gently, Laura said "Robbie". The only response she got was some snoring. She tried again and got the same response. He looked so cute to her by some type of artificial light from outside as he held her. However, she needed to get up, and needed to be released from his embrace, temporarily. With more force and a nudge to his shoulder, Laura said "Robbie, wake up, please." This time a sleepy Robbie was compliant with Laura's wishes. He seemed perplexed at finding himself holding Laura, in their bed, both still in their every day clothes, on top of the bed covers, like she had. Then he also remembered how they got in this position. Robbie came to fuller consciousness fairly quickly, asking Laura "Are you better, now? Can I do anything to make you feel better?" Laura answered "Yes Robbie, please let go of me, I have to go take care of something." while she nodded towards the bathroom. Robbie chuckled, releasing her from his embrace and she scooted off to address the issue of the moment.

Robbie was surprised that it was 3:00 am, but he was happy that they had both gotten some rest. He realized that he was hungry. They had simply slept through what might have been a pleasant evening meal. So would it be a late diner or an early breakfast for them?

Laura came back to the bed and found Robbie awake, but stretched out all over the bed. Every time she tried to sit down on the bed, he positioned himself in that place to make it difficult for her to place herself comfortably on the bed. Finally he relented when Laura threatened to tickle him. She knew where he was most vulnerable to said treatment, and Laura knew how to make it most effective. Robbie said "I surrender.", with a hearty laugh. Meanwhile, Laura rolled on to the bed and fell into Robbie's open and waiting arms. She wasn't quite sure what they should do next. "Robbie, it's about, 3:30 am now, shall we try and get some more sleep or have a really early breakfast, or something else? " Robbie had her where he wanted her, in his arms and in bed. Laura seemed completely content there. Robbie responded to Laura's question "Let's try and get back to sleep for a while. If that does not work, we can come up with a Plan B." They got back to sleep fairly quickly, both enjoying the quiet presence of the other in such relaxed and close proximity.

Their alarm clock went off at the usual hour; Laura jumped out of bed first and headed for the shower. Robbie headed to the kitchen to make them both a large breakfast, starting with coffee and anything else he and Laura wanted after that, know that they were both very hungry.

After both members of the household had showered they sat down to enjoy a large breakfast. Laura asked Robbie "Are you going to eat the rest of that?" Robbie looked at her and told her to go ahead and take it while it was hot. Laura thanked him and finished the rest of Robbie's breakfast. He could keep nothing from Laura that made her happy or smile the smile he loved to see on her face. He watched her and smiled as she attacked his breakfast, now her breakfast with gusto with a knife and fork. Laura giggled while she swallowed her breakfast, noting that Robbie was watching her gulp down her nourishment, which was not her usual manner of thoughtful and mindful consumption of food. It was a good start to the day. A good night's sleep followed by a good breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22 The Tableau

While James was working on the class project, a lab practicum of sorts, Lizzie and Robbie were off trying to solve the most recent murder, and they figured that they had. No arrests required, though. After calling upon some experts in the automobile industry, it was decided that the deceased engineer's car had been tampered with, and that the research assistant had done it. The research assistant was able to tamper with the engineer's car, prior to him being killed by the now deceased engineer. After the engineer had ended the life of the research assistant due to the arguments over patents and emerging technology, the engineer took his final drive in the experimental car, which the research assistant had tampered with. Thus, the lives and careers of both the engineer and the research assistant were cut short. The subject matter experts from the automobile industry and the forensics findings agreed on how things had happened. Case closed.

Lizzie and Robbie got back to the office to find James lying across his desk, blazer and tie off with Laura hanging over him, with her hands around his neck as if she was strangling him. Lizzie was through the door to the office before Robbie and she stopped dead in surprise at the tableau unfolding before them. Robbie walked right into her, while he was noticing the physical position of James and Laura. James looked up at them from his prone position on the desk and Laura looked up at them from her position, bent over James and they both started to laugh heartily. Robbie and Lizzie were wondering what was going on, but since everyone was clothed, they figured they would wait for Laura or James to explain it to them. Laura regained her composure and explained that "I was helping James to figure out how best to plan a murder for his class." Robbie responded "So James, this is what you academic types do when a student hands in a late assignment? And I thought the lads back in Manchester were rough when I was in school." Laura went on to explain "Robbie, it's for the class project for James' students. " By now James had gotten up from lying on the desk and was putting on his tie and suit jacket, feeling somewhat embarrassed at being in a suggestively compromising position with his best friend's wife. From what he could tell, no harm had been done, Laura, Lizzie and Robbie were all laughing about the scene that Lizzie and Robbie had found when they walked into the office.


	23. Chapter 23 Lab Practicum

It was a scene of utter carnage. It was really staged carnage, but it was pretty convincing. Professor Hathaway just hoped it was not too convincing. He did not want any of the students fainting or barfing up upon one another.

The weather made it a good day for outside activities, not too hot and not too cold or wet. Professor Hathaway had thought hard about what kind of a crime scene. There was not butler in this one, so the butler could not do it, but just about everything else was fair game. There would be three bodies, showing up in various places within walking proximity: A car trunk, an empty swimming pool with a tarp on it and a roof top. Laura was Victim No. 1 (roof top), Lizzie was Victim No. 2 (car trunk) and Robbie was Victim No. 3. (pool).

Each of the "Victims" would give a minute or two description for the students of what their last moments were like, and share what evidence they could with the students. The students would then have to use those facts, which may have not been properly perceived by the victims, with the evidence from the faux crime scene and see where it led them. The students worked in teams of two and three students.

Professor Hathaway guided the students up to the roof top where Laura, Victim No. 1, explained that she had been someone who simply came up here to enjoy the view during the moonlight. All she remembered was the creaking of a door, then all went black, and Victim No. 1 was no more. They were five floors up, the elevator was not working and there was an electrical outage. The students took notes of the various "evidence" that had been planted at the "crime scene". Some took pictures of it with their smart phones for later analysis, as the students developed their class projects.

After Professor Hathaway thanked Laura for being "Victim No. 1", the students all clapped. She decided to follow James and the students to the next crime scene to meet up with Victim No. 2. James was happy to have Laura along. Having another adult with them made him feel more comfortable.

Lizzie, Victim No. 2 awaited the text from James signaling that he and the class were approaching her crime scene. That way she could climb into the trunk of the car at the last moment. She left the trunk open just a bit for some air and light. She could hear Professor Hathaway explain to the class the circumstances under which Victim No. 2 was found. At the agreed upon moment, Lizzie pushed up the trunk lid and stepped out of the trunk. The students were surprised at first, but then really got into it, after their initial shock. Lizzie explained that Victim No. 2 has been found wrapped in plastic sheeting, in a car trunk, with a bag of Kiwi fruit, part of which was supposed to have been consumed by the victim. Professor Hathaway thanked Lizzie for taking part in their class project, and the class clapped for her. At Laura's suggestion, Lizzie joined her in following along with James and the students to meet up with Victim No. 3.


	24. Chapter 24 Reality Check

Professor Hathaway, the students, Lizzie and Laura made a rather interesting parade proceeding to the site of Victim No. 3 for the class project. Laura was surprised to get a request for her services notification via text at the exact location that they were heading to, to meet up with Victim No. 3. She was asked to be on "stand by" if she were needed.

She fell silent but kept walking, though a little faster than she had been. She had been teasing Robbie earlier in the day about pushing him into the empty pool and pulling the tarp back over. She actually had helped him lower himself into the pool, via the pool steps. She teased him by chasing him into the pool a bit, but he started to shove her out of the pool, back up the pool steps so that she could get to her roof top location in time. As she left, she pulled the tarp over the pool, but careful to leave plenty of space for oxygen to get to Robbie.

By now, Laura was walking beside James, telling him what she thought might have occurred based on the text she'd just gotten about being on "stand by". James was listening to her, but was more amazed by the number of police cars and other emergency vehicles that seemed to be descending upon the pseudo crime scene of Victim No. 3 that was just within their view. And he had to agree that Laura was right. Laura and Lizzie started to laugh uncontrollably. Professor Hathaway was mesmerized with a combination of anger, frustration and amazement and the students were thinking "Wow, this looks so real." and were capturing the moment on their Smartphone, of course.

Meanwhile, DI Robert Lewis, Victim No. 3, was out of the empty pool, explaining to the ambulance personnel, the officers in uniform and to Chief Superintendent Moody, what had been going on. Laura had broken into a run to get to Robbie to see where things stood. After speaking to Laura, Robbie suggested to Moody that they go ahead and proceed with the class project. It would be more realistic than they initially planned. Laura pointed in the direction of the Professor Hathaway, Lizzie and the students who were standing off to one side, taking in the panorama unfolded in front of them.

James really wanted a cigarette, actually several cigarettes would do right now, followed by a prolonged visit to a pub. But both of those stress relievers were going to have to wait. Laura went back to where James, Lizzie and the students were standing and said that Robbie and Moody wanted to go on with the Victim No. 3 scenario, now. James nodded in agreement with what Laura had said. Laura shared a glance and a few good laughs over the matter with Lizzie and headed back to Robbie. Robbie climbed back into the pool and a few of the uniformed officers pulled the tarp back over the pool, and the Victim No. 3 scenario was presented to the students. Victim No. 3 was found in a pool, with a tarp over it, with no water in the pool. The students were captivated with the scene in front of them. It looked like half of the police force was there for them, as part of their learning experience. Not quite, but there were a great many of the local police force there to play a part in events, though it had not been planned.

It seems that a very well meaning citizen had observed what they interpreted to be a petite blonde shoving a tall male into the pool and pulling the tarp over it. They did not stay at their third floor window long enough to see the entire scene from earlier in the day. The well meaning citizen ruminated about calling the police about the issue, but decided to err on the side of caution. Hence, the students got the added bonus of not merely two DI's, one Sergeant and a Pathologist to assist with their class project, but at least a dozen additional local officers of the law helping out their learning experience.

Professor Hathaway dismissed the class from pool side of the Victim No. 3 location, and stomped off not to be heard from for a few hours. Robbie tried to follow him, but James waved him off. James needed some time alone after the events of the class lab practicum. James was furious with how it all had unfolded. He was embarrassed and frustrated and spent his prolonged lunch hour smoking and drinking as much as he dared during a day when he was going to be back on duty, after he decided he was finished with lunch.

Back at the station, Chief Superintendent Moody and Robbie discussed the logistics of what had transpired, and decided that no real harm had been done. It was a unique event that the students certainly learned from. Laura and Lizzie were waiting for Robbie in Laura's office after Robbie got done speaking about the matter with Moody. They were all "OK" with what had happened. It certainly made for a different type of experience, and not really a negative one. It had been kind of fun. That is everyone seemed to be coming to terms with it, accepting it and starting to be able to laugh about it, with the exception of James.

DI James Hathaway walked into Chief Superintendent Moody's office bent on making profuse apologies for the confusing of the class pseudo crime scene for the class project with a real crime scene by a well meaning citizen. Moody was surprised at James' intensity, and made an effort to help James to realize, everything was fine, and that he and the staff members impacted by the event, had come to terms with it and were fine with it. Upon leaving Moody's office, James went in search of his immediate team members, Lizzie and Robbie. He also wanted to speak with Laura about the situation, at some point.

Robbie and Lizzie had put caution/crime scene tape all over James' desk and chair, so when James went into his office to see if Lizzie or Robbie were around, he was not certain if he was amused or if his anger at the whole ordeal had been rekindled. He decided it was a bit of both. While standing in his office, he texted Lizzie to find out where everyone was. Lizzie responded that she and Robbie had joined Laura in an impromptu meeting, in Laura's office and invited James to join them. James declined the invitation, preferring his own company, he said, but thanked her for the invitation, via text.

Lizzie read James' response to her invitation to join them in Laura's office aloud. Robbie was not having this, while getting up from his seat on Laura's desk, Robbie said to Lizzie and Laura "He's just going to sit there at his desk and stew, get into an even fowler mood, like this was all his fault. It went very well, and I assure you, the students will remember this class for a long time to come." Robbie headed out of the door of Laura's office, in a purposeful stride, saying "Lizzie, are you coming?" Lizzie nodded saying "Ah, yes sir." They were en route to see DI Clever Clogs.

Robbie was lecturing James on how well the class had actually gone given that the students were obviously very engaged based on their reaction to today's class events. Lizzie stayed off to one side, keeping quiet, while Robbie was trying to convince James that it had been a good class and a great event, better than they all had planned or thought it would be. Laura eventually joined them in Robbie's and James' shared office space. While James and Robbie were exchanging different perspectives on the issue of the class, Laura asked Lizzie to come over and celebrate their survival of the class. As Lizzie and Laura started to walk out of the office, she invited James and Robbie to join them, for an evening of celebration of friendship at home, and to put the day's events behind them.

Laura and Lizzie were several paces out of the office and heading home to Laura and Robbie's by the time that Robbie and James decided to leave with them, for the day. On their way out, James said to Robbie, "If we do this class again, maybe we should do it as an on-line class."


End file.
